Sin retorno
by Suju Zu
Summary: El olvido de un gran amor trajo otro y con ello revivir un corazón destrozado.


**Éste fic es para el Desafío One Shot "Historias de Ships" de Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica y para Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino. **

**Como ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a sensei Rumiko, la realización de esta historia es sin fines de lucro. **

* Sin retorno *

No me agradan los días lluviosos porque en ellos aún persiste el recuerdo del hombre que amé, ¿o tal vez, ya no? ése día presagiaban las gotas de lo que sería cada una de las lágrimas que derramaría por él ,simplemente el destino me desprendía de aquel hombre que nunca tuvo el valor de enfrentarse así mismo con sus sentimientos ,pero que sin lugar a dudas en lo más recóndito de su ser me amó, quien habría de decir que el destino ajusta los caminos, tal vez no como lo imaginé siempre, quedarme al lado de aquel amor de adolescencia. Estábamos los dos solos en lo que un día fue su habitación sin siquiera tener un atisbo de lo que marcaría esa travesía entre ambos.

—¿Estás seguro de emprender ese viaje Ranma? —en mi cabeza rondaban muchas preguntas pero tenía miedo de realizarlas.

—La decisión está tomada, para mi es muy importante ir —se le escuchaba muy seguro.

—¿Pero es necesario que vayas con ella? —inquirió.

—Shampoo es la única que sabe el camino, me voy con mi padre no estaremos completamente solos—acomodaba algunas cosas dentro de la bolsa de viaje.

—Yo también podría acompañarte —en su ofrecimiento buscaba una respuesta certera.

—Es peligroso Akane —la miró a los ojos con preocupación.

—No importa, sé cuidarme sola —frunció el ceño, se cruzo de brazos recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Te he dicho que ¡No! Akane —sobándose el tabique de la nariz.

—Nunca me ha afectado tu maldición no es necesario que te arriesgues así , te acepto como eres —se le escapo decir no sólo de sus labios, también de su corazón.

— Esta es mi oportunidad para ser normal nuevamente, pero hay algo màs, las probabilidades de que sea un viaje sin retorno —con parsimonia cerro la bolsa.

—Ranma — susurró, fue como si un hierro caliente le atravesara en el alma, la última palabra la había descolocado de tal manera que sentía estar en el centro del mundo y todo giraba alrededor de ella.

— Sin retorno —repitió como queriendo salir de la realidad.

—Así es que por ello no te puedo arriesgar.

Se fue llevándose consigo una parte de mi, llevaba todas sus esperanzas en eso, a lo que el llamo "la ruta hacia la nueva vida" como dije ese día llovió,miraba hacía la ventana con la esperanza de que regresaría ya sin su maldición, transcurrió un año, después dos ,han pasado once años, once malditos años y no regreso, ni siquiera una carta ni una llamada, tal vez con artilugios como los que sabe usar la china o con algún sortilegio logro su cometido que se olvidara de mi ,pues eso nunca lo sabre.

Mi padre y mis hermanas trataban de consolarme, veían en mi rostro el agobio, la desesperanza yo trataba de verme fuerte para ellos pero por dentro me consumía, las noches fueron largas y el día ni mencionarlo.

Un día recibí una carta teniendo la esperanza de que fuera Ranma ,mi ilusión fue efímera, la abrí y era de aquel guarda bosques en la cual me pedía que fuera, era su abuelo quien se encontraba muy mal de salud, sus deberes con el bosque le impedían atenderlo, en Ryugenzawa mi animo mejoro, con lentitud recobre la fuerza en mi alma, los afectos y atenciones de Shinnosuke hicieron estragos, que si no hubiese sido por él sería como un fantasma deambulando por éste mundo, nos fuimos conociendo mejor y con ello volvía a la vida y sentir de nuevo el calor del amor ,no fue difícil, con él todo es distinto, su abuelo se recupero sin ninguna dificultad tal vez porque su nieto me tenía a su lado eso le dio las fuerzas,una tarde su abuelo me dijo que veìa a Shinnosuke con un brillo especial en los ojos y todos los días se notaba alegre. De esto ya son cinco años me casé con él y ahora vivimos en Osaka actualmente soy instructora de física, él por su parte es veterinario ya que tiene conocimientos con los animales.

—Hoy es un gran día —esbozo una gran sonrisa estando parado frente a la recamara.

—¿Por qué ? —estaba inquieta.

—Porque te amo como el primer día Akane —se sentó despacio en la cama.

—Y mi amor por ti, cada día crece —se incorporó un poco, mientras él se acercaba a ella.

—Tienes que irte, ya es tarde —lo alejo un poco de ella con ambas manos.

—Para lo que voy hacer no me interesa el tiempo ,si lo pierdo contigo es un placer —estaba muy cercas de su rostro.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —ladeo su cara, en su pregunta se escuchaba algo juguetona y seductora.

—A demostrarte todo mi amor — mientras se desprendía de la camisa.

—¿No me lo has demostrado ya? —le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Para mi nunca es suficiente —se fue despojando de sus pantalones para después guiarla haciéndola recostar en la cama,la besò con dulzura,paso por su cuello el cual recorrió con los labios, la acaricio con sus dedos por debajo del camisòn para encontrase con su tersa piel hasta subir a sus senos y apretar uno.

—¡Aaaaa! —la reciprocidad no se hizo esperar, se lanzó hacia su boca con ímpetu , bajo lentamente por todo su cuerpo una de sus manos llegando a su virilidad, lo acuno para moverlo y lo apretó haciéndolo gemir.

—Mmm... —susurrò en su boca, deslizo sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo haciendo subir el camisón de satén de tiras ,se apartó un poco para decirle—sigues siendo bella.

— Y tu cuerpo es la chispa que enciende mi pasión —con habilidad quito la tela que los separaba para su unión el también retiro la prenda interior de ella con suavidad, beso sus pechos, con la lengua se deleitaba jugar con los botones ya erectos por tal acción, hizo un camino con sus labios desde sus pechos para pasear su boca por el abdomen hasta llegar aquel espacio femenino humedecido, con gran audacia su habilidosa lengua hacia círculos en donde sabia que se estremecía de placer ,se colocó en medio de aquel cuerpo que aclamaba por él, abrazo su espalda, sus movimientos comenzaron lentos pasaron las embestidas a ser rápidas he intensas ella lo rodeò con sus piernas mejorando la sensación,pronunciaban sus nombres con ardiente pasión sus labios no daban tregua llego el momento del nirvana para ambos, sòlo se escuchaban en la habitación la agitación de las respiraciones y dos cuerpos que se separaban exhaustos.

— Feliz aniversario — se abrazaron con fuerza dandose un dulce beso.

Esa mañana despuès de nuestro encuentro amoroso en la cama salimos para festejar en un restaurante en donde Shinnosuke me tomò por sorpresa, aunque nos casamos de la forma tradicional hizo perpetuar nuestro amor dandome de regalo un anillo con su nombre de igual manera el otro tenìa el mio, ahí mismo me confirmo lo mucho que me ama y por supuesto yo ha él, volvimos a casa ,nuestros cuerpos nuevamente se fusionaron haciendose uno, habré perdido un amor pero gane otro,que con el pasar de los años se ha hecho más fuerte y profundo, aquel chico de la trenza jamás volvió y ahora no hay cabida para èl en mi vida, ni en mi corazón, Shinnosuke sin lugar a dudas es dueño de mi alma,de cada momento de mi vida, creì haber perdido mi corazòn con cada gota de lluvia que caìa esa tarde, ahora poco a poco se desvanece ese recuerdo.

**Fin **

**Notas del autor.**

Gracias por leer , espero no decepcionar es la primera vez que entro a un desafio . Espero me dejen sus reviews.


End file.
